Deception of War
by rose29445
Summary: Instead of landing on a water engulfed Earth, Ledo is taken to a new dimension, the dimension of Code Geass. Basically a crossover at the beginning of both Anime. This is going to be a long, ongonig fanfic; novel-esque Shippings unclear so far, but input is welcome
1. Falling

Currently, everything was going wrong for Ensign Ledo. He had been ripped away from the font, the battle against the Hideauze was still raging in the heavens overhead and he, a soldier, completely trapped, at some unknown destination, unable to make contact with his comrades. The machine that enveloped his being sprang to life and resurrected him from hibernation. This machine was the last relic from his former life, and his only source of information. K6821 Chamber with its program designed specifically to ensure that its pilot excels at his assigned task, explains the situation to Ledo.

"Pilot: Ensign Ledo"

"All bodily functions continuing normally, assessment of surrounding unknown region completed"

"Nitrogen accounts for 78% of the atmosphere, oxygen 21% and argon 0.9%. Conclusion: stable for human existence. One life form detected, threat level: Minimum. Humanoid."

Ensign Ledo sharply assessed his surroundings from the cockpit of Chamber. Wrapping his head around what he saw was an entirely different matter. It was densely packed with vegetation, Ledo had seen only this much green in one part of Avalon, he didn't know what to make of it, they weren't on Avalon, so this should not be feasible. Twinkling stars met his eyes as he glanced up, yet they were all unfamiliar, they were in the wrong places, not at all like the great gas giants that he was used to. It was dark and the only light that was emulating, was a moon shining silver high up above his head.

"Pilot: Ensign Ledo has been hibernating for 92,457 minutes, once assessing of the terrain had been completed, awaken process began"

Ledo exclaimed "I have been out of battle for 2 months?! I must return to the front at once! Chamber! Send out a distress beacon to the fleet."

"Unable to comply, location of closest commander unknown. Current location unknown. More information required. Conclusion: Ensign must explore surrounding terrain."

Unharnessing himself from the cockpit chair, he ordered Chamber to open. The hatch, bulbous and black drew back in one solid motion, in the same instant, Ledo withdrew his clear, yellow helmet allowing the slight breeze glance across his face. Slowly rising from the horizontal machine, he stared around in wonder. New sounds met his ears, the rustle of leaves and the note of chill set in night's air excited Ledo like nothing had before. He, completely forgetting about the minimal risk lifeform approaching from the left, threw back his head in newfound serenity.

_Crunch. _

Ledo snapped back into military mode. Withdrawing his black pistol, he pointed it straight at a target. Shrouded in black, the night seemed unwilling to part with a single inch of the unknown humanoid. Ledo announced in a stern unwavering voice "Identify yourself! Do you fall in line with the command of the Galactic Alliance or are you rouge?"

All fell on deaf ears, yet the advancement of the figure suspended. Luminescence of the moon fell slightly over its face, revealing a boy comparably the same age of Ledo, with black hair and piercing deep purple eyes. His facial expression was that of disbelief, glancing left and right over the whole of Chamber, only snapping to Ledo's frame when a gun had been pointed.

"wodf gojir leift areo youf? Fsiogri coghrfjgikr gsdk driros idf ia!?"

The boy spoke only gibberish according to Ledo, yet chamber assessed the language and supplied a complete translation for Ensign Ledo.

"Who are you? How did you get a Knightmare Frame!?"

Ledo repeated "Identify yourself! Do you fall in line with the command of the Galactic Alliance or are you rouge?" ignoring the words of the unknown. Chamber provided the translation.

After a slight pause, the figure answered (translated for Ledo), "I am Lelouch Lamperouge. I have no idea what the 'galactic alliance' is and can you please lower your gun. Its making me feel uneasy. You are in the park of a school I attend, and am quite curious why YOU are here."

After some deliberation, Ledo decided to lower his weapon and gather information from this minimal-risk human. He leaped down from the head of Chamber, landing on solid earth. Still not believing he was on an actual habitable planet, he stared down and around in wonder, yet keeping tabs on this "Lelouch".

They stood a few feet away from one another, eyeing each other with a sense of cold hostility, unaware of the tremendous comradery they will experience in the years to come. The wind had picked up slightly, dramatically rushing past the opposing characters. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Lelouch thrust his hand directly forward, with an open palm. Ledo reacted by lightly stepping back and snapping his gun from the holster, again pointing it at Lelouch.

Chamber began analyzing the actions of Lelouch by drawing on an extensive historical database.

"Action analysis complete, Conclusion: sign of friendship given. Best course of action to gather information, mimic the gesture and create an up-down motion with both parties. This is called at 'handshake'."

Again holstering his weapon, Ledo attempted the action. His hand gripped Lelouch and began the motion. The other party readily complied and the gesture was completed. While lowering his hand, Lelouch smirked (Translated for Ledo) "It seems as if you haven't gotten a clue of where you are. I'll help you attain information of my home if you and your Knightmare help me with my goals." Ledo, finding no fault with the agreement, nodded.

(Translated for Ledo) "Here, come stay with me for the time being, I'll take you gambling with me tomorrow, you'll be sure to learn a thing or two."

Ledo had no trust for the character 'Lelouch' yet so was unwilling to comply with being separated from Chamber. "I will stay by the side of Chamber. If you must, leave and return when appropriate to commence 'gambling'."

Lelouch nodded and slunk back into the darkness that had been eager to envelop him, while Ledo perhaps slightly unwillingly climbed back in to Chamber's cockpit. He administered a cloaking device over chamber's frame to repel any unwanted attention when Ledo waits for Lelouch return for information.


	2. Learning

It was early morn when life began to stir inside Chamber's frame. The yellow star casting a faint glow on the occipital world, Ledo rose from his cloaked companion. He shuffled his feet through the grass, realizing how lucky he had been to be spit out on a planet such as this. This planet sustained human life, it was a haven and he was determined to relay his information back to his superiors. All that he needed now was that Lelouch to return to grant him more knowledge. As if the universe had heard his inner dialogue, Lelouch emerged from a hidden path among the shrubbery. Soft light from the early morning cast Lelouch differently from his dark persona the night before. He had on a black uniform, Ledo later found out it signified one went to school, and a smirk across his face. He seemed less menacing and even trivial now.

Lelouch started, (Translated for Ledo) "Okay, first thing's first, for this to work out, I need you to tell me your name, I have thought about how I'm going to make it seem like you belong, and I have devised a cover for you, you are a transfer student from some remote Chinese village and will stay with me and my sister, conditionally, of course. If I sense that any danger will befall my sister, I will notify the authorities and they will deal with you. Probably not incredibly well either. Do you understand me?"

Ledo needed to know who these authorities were. Were they members of the Galactic Alliance? Ledo retorted "My name is Ensign Ledo, now, who are the authorities? I have not met any other humans, I need more information."

With that, Lelouch gave a brief overview of the world Ledo had landed in. He began with the explanation of the war that had happened 7 years ago and the renaming of Japan to Area 11, he coached Ledo into seeing the very dark and cruel aspects of the Brittanians, almost forsaking to mention that Lelouch was one of them. Ledo realized that there had been no mention of any creatures that resembled the Hideauze, _'could they really not exist here?'_ was his frequent thought. Lelouch went on to explain that the school he went to, and now so did Ledo, was a Brittanian school. After Lelouch had explained his end, Ledo had opened up about the Galactic Alliance and the eternal battle against the Hideauze. Looking at his phone, Lelouch realized he was running a bit late to the chess match he was supposed to sub in for. He quickly told Ledo to change into a uniform that he had brought with. Ledo did as he was instructed with military efficiency, stuffing his remote control of Chamber in a pocket.

They were off. Ledo leaving Chamber for the first time made him feel quite uneasy. Soon, they were joined by a boy with blueish purple hair and a biker's helmet with goggles.

He exclaimed, "Hey Lelouch! There you are! Who's that with you? Is he coming with us? Why does he not look Brittanian? We are gonna be late, hurry!"

Lelouch sighed at the barrage of questions directed his way. "I'm not that late, Rivalz, calm down. I was instructed to show around this new exchange student from China and so I thought it would be fun to bring him along to view our little afterschool activities. His name is Ensign Ledo, he can't speak English very well yet, so he has a translator, its actually pretty cool. Here, say something Ledo."

Ledo waited a second to process what was said and then retorted "Hello, I am Ensign Ledo, you may call me Ledo if you'd like. Do you have more information that will help me?" Chamber's mechanic voice relayed the information to Rivalz's ears.

"WOAH! That is so freakin' cool! Can I get one?" Rivalz jumped up from the excitement that the voice had caused. "So, is he like, an honorary Brittanian? How did he get into this school, being from China and all?" His tone was that of genuine curiosity.

Lelouch had made his way over to the motorcycle that Rivalz was leaning on, and tailing behind, so did Ledo. "I don't know, do I look like a Brittanian official? Diplomatic stuff is beyond me." Lelouch retorted, Ledo not quite believing what he had said. Yet, Rivalz seemed to be satisfied with that answer and hopped onto the front of the motorcycle, Lelouch climbing on the back, commanding Ledo to climb into the little side pod, "that's where I usually sit, but you can hop in for today." Ledo complied and they began speeding down the asphalt path.

They arrived at a lavishly decorated building, one that evoked a sense of power. Lelouch pushed open two doors, revealing his, Rivalz and Ledo's silhouette to all that was present in the room. "Did your substitute finally arrive?" a voice sneered from the inside. Ledo looked around the room seeing great many humans, they seemed to all be centralizing around one table with two people sitting opposite one another. A cocky looking older man sat at one side, Lelouch remarked on his 'Nobleman status' while the other looked as if he was trapped between two Hideauze. Lelouch approached this table with what looked the game called "chess" he had been talking so much about. The cocky nobleman and Lelouch exchanged some words, and Rivalz leaped forward, examining the table's contents, exclaiming that this is a no-win scenario for Lelouch. He spoke about time and then proceeded to sit down in front of the game. All of this was happening, Chamber was trying to rationalize the game's objective and rules for Ledo's understanding, while Ledo stood there wondering why a leader was acting in such a manner. That such manner provided ample reason to create insubordination, it would never had been allowed in space.

He had defeated this "nobleman' with what seemed like great ease. Lelouch's mind was suited extremely well for strategy, Ledo had seen this mastermind in the intellect of his superiors, with the fight against the Hideauze, creating some pieces expendable for the absolute annihilation of his enemy on this chess board. This was a mind Ledo felt akin to, he began trusting Lelouch with every act the boy made, showing he was a rational and calculating being, a being he was so used to listening to while amongst the stars.

Apparently setting a new record of completion, they left with money. Ledo hadn't the slightest clue of what money could do, she he just contented in knowing that the boy he had blindly trusted is turning out to be a very capable leader, one that will ultimately help him acquire all the information that he needs. Lelouch sneered that Brittanian noblemen weren't a very adept opponent, and Rivalz exclaimed "why don't you try playing with an 11? They're _nothing _like us Brittanians!" Ledo had yet to meet an 11, and wished to do so, they seemed to be lesser humans by the way Rivalz always talks slightly down to them. Then all of the sudden there was an announcement on the screen overhead. All three looked up, Ledo reading the translation that Chamber provided, a prince of Brittania had begun to speak. Ledo glanced over to Lelouch, seeing that Lelouch had a look of utter contempt written across his face. Ledo glanced back up at 'Prince Clovis, the Third Prince of Brittania' and was quite flabbergasted at the display of emotion this leader was conveying, there was anger, fear, sadness, and weakness. Yet all who were watching, with the exception of Lelouch seemed to be motivated by such a speech. There was a declaration at the end, saying to be joined in silence for the eight who had died in the terrorist attack, yet Ledo distinctly remembered there had been more casualties reported earlier.

"Aren't you going to going to join in?" rivalz asked Lelouch, who was releasing the Motorcycle from an anti-theft rack. "Aren't you?" retorted Lelouch.

"Yeah, I guess you got me there, but we should be setting a good example for the exchange student, haha, he seems to be joining in, and he isn't even Brittanian! Better than us, right Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked over at Ledo, recognizing that Ledo wasn't silent out of complying with Prince Clovis's orders, but of shock at the display of leadership he had just witnessed. "I guess you're right, Rivalz, but what does mourning over those lost people do? It won't bring them back to life, will it? No matter how hard you try, you cannot change the past, or the world."

Speeding down the road once more, Rivalz then questioned the strategy Lelouch employed during the game of chess. Chamber simultaneously filling Ledo into the very nature of the game in question. The King seemed to be the game-ending piece, yet Lelouch had moved it first. Lelouch reasoned that in order to subordinates to follow without question, the King must lead. All of this made perfect sense to Ledo's mind, thinking about how he had never once questioned his Commander Kugel on the battlefield. Rivalz thought Lelouch wanted to run a cooperation, and Ledo blurted out "No, I believe that you, Lelouch want to lead against Brittania." The conclusion drawn by an abundance of information he had been gathering. Lelouch looked back at Ledo in shock, losing the cool composure he had been in the whole time.

"Woah, Ledo! Where did you get that idea from?! Lelouch would never!" Rivalz explained. "I mean even if he wanted to, there would be no way."

Lelouch adamantly agreed, but his face told a different story, a story that Rivalz could not see. Then a large truck pulled up right behind them, Rivlaz being in an already agitated state screamed "AAH! We're going to die!" Sensing threat, Ledo unharnessed his gun and turned around in a crouch, ready to fire. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the truck swerved off the main road, crashing into a structure off to the left. Rivals stopped the motorcycle, wondering if it was their fault. Lelouch seeing that Ledo had his gun upholstered, whispered harshly "Put that away now!" Ledo took an assessment from Chamber, revealing the threat was minimal again, he holstered his weapon. Lelouch spotted a military helicopter circling the crashed vehicle. Lelouch climbed off the bike and walked toward the edge of the highway, beckoning for Ledo and Rival to accompany him. Rivalz too absorbed with the state of his motorcycle didn't follow Lelouch. However, Ledo's curiosity won him over and he followed down to the crash site, seeing throngs of people just watching and nobody helping.

At the site, Lelouch tried to move a pillar, but was unable. Ledo approached, hearing remarks being made behind their backs about "the student rescue team" and "someone should call for help". Ledo climbed a ladder, trying to find any person who had been hurt, seeing this, Lelouch followed suit. _It's you. Finally I have found my- _Lelouch heard a voice, Ledo also picking up on the whisper. "Who was that?" Ledo asked, not sure of he would get an answer from Lelouch. The voice seemed to have originated inside the heads of the two boys, yet it seemed to be focused on Lelouch. " I don't know Ledo, but where did it come-" he was cut off midsentence as the truck sprang into motion, knocking both boys off the ladder. Lelouch landing with a thud, and Ledo rolling into a shooting stance with gun in hand, looking around to find any targets.

"Stop we're in here!" Lelouch yelled at the driver, realizing that he wouldn't be heard, but trying anyways. "You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too, right Ledo?" Ledo shook his head in disagreement, Chamber's remote analysis of this place led to the conclusion of a power source being stored here. "I believe there's something here that your superiors don't want being released." Chamber's translation reached Lelouch's ears right as military helicopters closed in from above, demanding surrender. They opened fire and Ledo tried to find an opening in when he could fire back, he was about to call on Chamber when Lelouch stopped him. "Wait, Ledo I think someone is approaching." Sure enough, a girl with short pink hair walked straight past where the two were standing. "I've seen her before" Lelouch whispered to Ledo. She climbed into a cockpit of some sort and released a fighting machine. It looked to be a very outdated and ancient model of Chamber. With the Knightmare, as Ledo remembered Lelouch calling it, deployed, the truck closed back up still trapping the two inside.

Ledo had Chamber asses the ongoing fight that was ensuing outside, realizing that more outdated models had joined the fight, then, all communication with Chamber stopped. Ledo begun to freak out. Lelouch realized they were heading to the ghetto when he looked over to see the state Ledo was in. realizing he had no contact with his Knightmare, thus not being able to understand what Lelouch was talking about, Lelouch tried to calm Ledo down. _'Great, the one I thought could be useful in my pursuit of making it out alive is now pretty damn useless.' _Internalized Lelouch.

The truck screeched to a halt. "An accident, again?" jolted Lelouch. Ledo saw an opening after the truck stopped moving, he stepped outside, and his contact with Chamber came through once more. Chamber assessed the landscape, it was dark and it seemed they had traveled underground. One lifeform was approaching from a distance, it had locked onto Lelouch and launched an attack. Ledo countered this with some difficulty. The masked assaulter was fast. He engaged in hand to hand combat with the attacker. "What?!" exclaimed Lelouch, "are you Brittanian?!" he asked that attacker. "Ledo! Stop!" The masked one and Ledo pitted against one another had equal control over their bodies, moving in a rhythmic dance of macabre, yet when Ledo heard Lelouch give an order, he instantly obeyed, still standing between the attacker and Lelouch, his adopted commander. The other one, breathing hard, ceased his attack. "Oh my God" the masked one exclaimed. "Lelouch." He had recognized Lelouch, even hinting a fond tone in his voice. Ledo hadn't let his guard slip, however it could be a ploy. The boy unmasked himself, revealing green eyes and light brown hair, a genuine smile thrown unexpectedly across his face. "It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch gasped, he hadn't expected this at all.

"Y-you became a Brittanian solider?" Ledo sensed they had a past forged together over great strife, he lowered his guard. "Yeah, I did. Who is this? Did he make you become a-" Lelouch cut him off, "What are you saying?" Then both stopped their reunion conversation when the giant sphere the truck was carrying began to shift and open. Ledo grabbed Lelouch and yanked him backwards, Suzaku springing behind to safety also reaching for Lelouch and covered his face with a gas mask. "That's not poison gas" Suzaku stated the obvious as a green hair girl was revealed. Chamber spoke to Ledo that the threat level had been raided to critical, as this was the source of the power readings picked up earlier.


End file.
